Tales from Mistral and the lands beyond
by Mageskyfire
Summary: Fiction set within the world of Remnant within the Kingdom of Mistral, follow the adventures of a new group of huntsmen and huntresses. Will contain violence in later chapters.


Chapter 1

 **(Please note: As we don't know all that much about Mistral, I will be extrapolating and making up quite a bit for this, hope you enjoy! Monty, this is for you.)**

The engine of the airship hummed as it churned through the dust crystals clinking away in its belly as fuel. Thrumming gently in an almost drumbeat rhythm. The main body had four wings stretching out from it, standard airship design. It was clad in blue, gentle like the ocean wearing shimmering waves as a proud cape, the symbol of the kingdom of Mistral was displayed proudly on the front, rear, sides and engine pillars of the airship.

"Mistral city control, this is diplomatic airship VN-2137, requesting permission to deliver the councilor to the main chamber landing pad." One of the communications officers spoke robotically into his microphone. Waiting a few moments, he looked to the pilot and nodded. The bridge crew were all dressed in white and pale blue uniforms, adorned with the crest of Mistral. An ocean of blue, save for the singular man on the bridge who was of most import.

Bruin Zelena, councilor of Mistral, looked out through the front viewport of the bridge as the afternoon sun reflected off the tall peak of the council chambers and the Cross Continental Transmit Tower. He reached up, running a hand through his brown hair, echoed with the occasional streaks of green. Dressed in what could only be described as a forest, Bruin wore a pair of long brown pants (With sewn raggedy patches where tears in the fabric had occurred) and a mossy green overcoat which flowed down to his knees. (Patchwork like the pants) His undershirt was a plain white, bearing the Mistral signal in a stark blue that stood out clearly against his entire outfit. Thick boots adorned his feet and a pair of well-worn gloves sat upon his hands, currently clasped behind his back in a patient and thoughtful posture.

"Councilor, I advise you move to the boarding ramp, we'll be there soon." The captain said, standing behind the tall man.

"Ach, jus' dunnae seem right, leavin' a view like this. A'ight, cheers cap'n." Bruin nodded to the man, deep voice and thick outlands accent only dwarfed at that moment by the thick green cloud of moss on his face, or rather, the beard he was so fond of. The walking carpet of moss made his way through the airship, arriving at the door just as it swung open to reveal the glimmering curved walkway of the upper balcony which circled completely around the council chambers.

It had taken him a few long minutes to stagger down the ramp, not used to moving quickly, he wasn't surprised to find Councilor Pale as the only man waiting for him. Bruin moved into the small circular room and sat at the table, opposite Pale. This room was used for smaller meetings such as this one. Pale was dressed in a simple white outfit, long pants, black boots and a white military jacket with long sleeves, the Mistral crest emblazoned upon his chest. Pale's white hair was combed back, pale skin shifting to form a welcoming smile. Everyone always spoke of the contrast between the two friends, Pale with his white skin and ornate gestures, as opposed to Bruin with his patchwork clothes and deep wood colored skin.

"So? What news from Atlas, Bruin?" Pale asked softly, not straining his voice in the company of his old friend.

"Ironwood won't send help. Th'fiend said 'e planned on takin' all o'his ships t'the Vytal festival."

"All of his ships?" Pale's eyebrow rose and he shook his head, "40th festival, I doubt he'll take every ship, but probably close enough. I guess we're on our own for now then."

Bruin nodded and sighed softly "Might be able t'hire a few huntsmen and huntresses, or…we have our own weapons if needed."

Pale brought both hands up, shaking them in protest and holding them defensively "Whoa! Hold up, when I became a counselor, I was sure I'd never have to see a Nevermore face to face again. My weapon is all dusty. I…don't even know where I left it…" He trailed off as Bruin cut in.

"Calm down! Nevermore ain't nothin', we could take one down easily, we aren't on this council for nothin', y'know. That's my report though, anythin' else? M'family will be wantin' t'see me."

"Nothing I can think of, I'll stop by your house at some point soon, yeah? Is that alright?" Pale moved to stand as Bruin did the same, the friends heading for the exit together and moving out into the fading daylight.

"Yeah, should be fine. Ye're always welcome at my house, Pale." Bruin moved to descend the long, long flight of spiraling stairs down to the bottom of the tower, after what felt like an eternity, he spotted then moved to get into the car that was waiting to take him home, having said farewell to Pale, the two parted ways as Bruin's vehicle powered up and sped along the street.

 **(That does it! Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!)**


End file.
